High current battery modules are utilized in electric vehicles. The inventors herein have recognized that a service disconnect assembly can be utilized to create open circuit in a circuit containing a high current battery modules which would allow a person to safely interact with the battery modules. Further, the inventors herein have recognized that a service disconnect assembly that can hold multiple sized fuses therein would reduce design costs and simplify manufacturing. Further, the inventors herein have recognized that a service disconnect assembly that prevents water and other liquids from entering the service disconnect assembly would be desirable.